


Cover It Up

by bluecropman



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on the tv show friends, Cute, Funny, Kissing, M/M, Tony and Steve are idiots, and horrible at keeping secrets from the gang, bucky pov, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecropman/pseuds/bluecropman
Summary: After Bucky finds out about Steve and Tony's secret relationship they ask that he keep it a secret. This task proves more difficult than originally planned as Tony and Steve get him in more and more compromising situations. It's really a miracle they managed to keep it secret this long.





	1. Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the TV show friends, when joey has to keep covering for chandler and monica as they do stupid things with there secret relationship.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. I'm not sure how many chapters this'll end up being, but I hope you join in on the ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begging of silliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited this a bit from the original. Honestly I almost gave up on this fic but going back and reading all the nice comments rekindled my desire to continue, so thank you! And please be a bit patient with me.

He hadn’t meant to find out, really he hadn’t. It had simply been the case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Admittedly, the “wrong place” had been in the living room, silence coddling him into a meditative state as the shaded moonbeams smoothly fell in through the large windows.

Sinking further into the plush cushions he sits upon, Bucky feels as if he’s being submerged in a calming sea of peace. A steaming mug of brown liquid warms his flesh hand as his eyes roam on his state of the art StarkPad, balanced between the arm of the couch and his gleaming metal hand.

Reveling in this rare moment, he sips at the steamy beverage and allows for a soft sigh to sift through his diaphragm. Since joining the team, peace and quite has become even more scarce than before when he’d been on the run.

Shifting slightly he allows his eye lips to slip closed and he lets the silence overtake him.

But as the elevator’s doors open suddenly from behind him, Bucky’s relaxed demeanor instantly disappears. His shoulders tense and coil as his eyes fly open, his attention now fully turned towards the offending metal doors, and he holds his breath. What appears as the doors vanish is something no amount of brainwashing could ever erase from his memory. The image of Steve, cheeks flushed, with Tony attached to his lips was one that would haunt his dreams for years to come.

They stumble out of the elevator, Tony pulling along a surprisingly willing Steve towards the couches, right to where Bucky was currently sat. Freezing, contemplating whether to announce his presence or to sneak away, Bucky watches with horror as they draw closer, neither paying him any mind.

As they reach their destination, thank God not on the couch Bucky’s currently panicking on, the back of Steve’s knees hit the edge of the couch and he falls over onto it clumsily, pulling with him a beaming Tony, who now lay on top of Steve. Both still unaware of Bucky’s presence they resume their antics and Bucky sends a silent prayer for their obliviousness.

“I swear your lips were crafted by angels themselves,” Bucky hears Tony say sultrily, causing Steve’s face to flush even further and a goofy smile to spread languidly over his features.

“I swear you flirt as you breathe,” Steve replies in the same tone of voice, placing kisses along the underside of Tony’s jaw and running his hands through his hair.

With a impending feeling of awkwardness and no longer being able to take seeing his best friend in such a state any longer, Bucky makes the decision to attempt an escape.

Shifting his weight on the couch he feels imminent relief at the silence of the springs, and, oh so carefully, he places his right foot on the ground. The cold from the floor distracts him momentarily from the tangled couple on the couch as their noises and talk get more and more ridiculous, and he is able to completely draw himself up.

Attention focused on not alerting the more than happy couple, Bucky forgets the mug of steaming hot liquid in his right hand as he takes a step backwards.

The moment seems to play out in slow motion. As Bucky steps back, eyes focused on the slap happy couple sucking on each others faces, his left heel hits the corner of the couch. The unexpected contact immediately throws him off balance and suddenly he finds himself falling through the air, a stream of hot brown liquid trailing his descent.

As the steaming liquid meets his skin through the thin cotton he lets out a rather embarrassingly high pitched yelp of shock. If the yowl hadn’t alerted them to his presence then surely the boom of his fall along with the clattering of the mug had.

Jumping up, Bucky immediately rips off his shirt and sighs at the immediate relief. His moment of his short lived relief is demolished when he remembers where he is. Lifting his head slowly, he would have laughed at the sight had it been almost any other situation. Tony still sat on top of Steve, but both look like deer caught in the headlights.

A couple of awkward seconds pass before Bucky’s super soldier hearing picks up on movement from down the hall. Turning his attention towards the approaching footsteps, he feels the familiar flight or fight response spiral in his gut. Facing back towards the couch reveals that Steve had heard it too, for Steve and Tony had disappeared, leaving Bucky to confront whoever had wandered downstairs.

Bucky spins around once again, just as Clint, bow at the ready, Nat, arms crossed and murder in her eyes, and Bruce, curiosity and apprehension visible in his movements, appear from around the corner. Only another second passes before Sam, Wanda, and Vision appear as well.

At their looks of mixed confusion and suspicion the only thing to come out of his mouth is, “I can explain.”

“Please do,” says Natasha cooly, eyes now filled with amused confusion at the sight of him. Honestly Bucky doesn’t blame her, if he’d come down at 2 in the morning to find a 6’ super soldier standing in the middle of the living room in only boxers, torn shirt at his feet and in his hand with a shattered mug lying on the floor he’d want to know what the fuck had happened as well.

“Well what happened … you see I was … I fell,” Bucky sputtered, Words having all evacuated his brain, while his eyes looked anywhere but at the group of apprehensive people in front of him. He wasn’t sure if he should spill the beans on Steve and Tony yet, and technically him falling was the truth.

Decision made, he squares his shoulders and repeats his lie, “Yeah, I tripped and fell.” To emphasis his explanation he points to the broken mug lying scattered on the floor, and then adds, “I also spilled hot chocolate on myself,” he said, gesturing to the piece of stained cloth clutched in his metal hand. A bit of a blush from embarrassment dusts his cheeks but he stands firm.

At the end of his explanation an odd silence falls across the group as they process the new information. A good few minutes pass before the silence is finally broken by none other than Clint and Sam, Clint now standing braced on Nat’s shoulder, with sam bent over on himself, laughter spilling from their lips. It doesn’t take but two seconds before laughter starts peeling it’s way from Nat’s mouth as well. Bruce takes another look at the mess, at Bucky,and at the laughing super spies, and Sam, gives a tired chuckle and heads back off to the sweet embrace of sleep. Wanda and Vision following his example. Clint, Sam and Natasha however, only grow worse in their laughter, to the point where Nat is leaning on the wall corner and Clint all but rolls around on the floor, Sam a crying mess sitting against the wall.

It was at this point that Bucky’s red tipped ears pick up on hushed laughter from behind the couch, undoubtedly Tony’s. He flushes further, this time in anger. The only thing that keeps him from blowing Steve and Tony’s cover is the worried sounding shushing coming from Steve. He had covered for them and this was his reward? Getting laughed at?

Turning his newfound anger on the hyena pack in front of him, he replies, “Shouldn’t you two be sleeping, or sharpening your knives, or whatever you do at night? And don’t you have some eggs to sit on?

The two spies, having sobered up at Bucky’s words, give him an amused smirk and a wave as they head back toward their respective rooms, chuckles being heard all the while. Sam flips him the bird and wanders away while laughs continue to shake his frame.

As they disappear into the elevator at the end of the hall, Bucky whirls and stomps towards the back of the couch. When he reaches the side he’s met with Steve’s amused, but apologetic face. Tony’s on the other hand held no such apologies and he was still laughing softly,a mocking arrogance in his eyes as he takes in Bucky’s full appearance for the first time that night.

“WOAH! Bucky no! Stop! He doesn't mean it! He’s drunk!!” This outburst comes from Steve, who is now fending off an outraged Bucky as a red cheeked Tony stands behind him, eyes still sparkling with mirth with a stupid little smile playing at his lips.

“Well if I can’t murder the both of you,” Bucky’s eyes meet purposefully with Tony’s as he draws back from Steve’s steely grasp, who in turn stinks out his tongue like a toddler, and then promptly stumbles forward a bit into Steve, “then I’d like an explanation.”

Steve seems uncomfortable for a moment, and Bucky sees his internal battle with his conscious, as if Bucky hadn’t been witness to him and Tony’s little make out excersian. “We’ve been dating in secret for a while now,” Steve starts explaining, “but I guess we got a bit careless this time around.” Steve tries for the sheepish look afterwards but Bucky sees straight through it, he knows Steve’s elated about this, and Bucky tells him as much.

“Ooh, Stevie just got called OUT!” This unhelpful addition comes from the swaying Tony who now places his hands on Steves waist and leans forward. To Bucky’s amounting horror Tony comes to the side of Steve’s face and bites his earlobe sensually, either forgetting Bucky’s presence or ignoring it, either way Bucky wants to strangle him for the second time in two minutes.

“How much did you let him drink Steve?” At Bucky’s incredulous sounding question Steve’s eyes meet his with the utmost exasperation and he says, in what Bucky can only describe as a surprisingly good Tony impression, “It’s a special occasion Steve, lighten up a bit.”

“Literally how is he not dead? And why the hell in secret, literally everyone around here sees how you two look at each other.”

“Well at least you guys knew, because it took me literally forever to get into this guy’s pants.” This very decidedly unhelpful comment came from the bubbly Tony, yet again, as he grabs at Steve’s belt loops and presses his body to Steve’s back. Steve has the sense to give Bucky another apologetic, exasperated, look as Tony leans forward with a drunk smirk plastered on his lips.

“Steve, if you don’t take him to bed right now and I’m forced to witness this any longer, I will cause havoc.”

“Yeah Steve, comee onnn!” Tony whines as he unsuccessfully tries to tug the supersoldier away. Steve gives Bucky another look and then gives a short thanks as he proceeds to scoop up a laughing Tony and disappear back into the elevator.

After they disappear, Bucky glances around and sighs. What a fucking night.


	2. What The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki happens by (Thor's fault)and surprisingly everyone gets on well together. That is until Steve and Tony are gone to long and Bucky must resort to idiotic measures to stop Loki from going to check on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for all you fine people!
> 
> Enjoy!

After that disaster of a night Bucky had confronted Steve the next day, a week ago today, to get all the details he wasn’t able to. Turns out that both Steve and Tony had wanted to keep the relationship a secret for a while, a thing all their own, which Bucky could respect. Or he did respect till they managed to stick him in a hard place again.

It was night again, and all the original Avengers, minus Thor, and the addition of Bucky were gathered. All together there was Bucky, Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce. Sam, Wanda, and Vision had prior engagements.  
So far the night had been going great, and they had all had agreed to play charades until Thor arrived. It was at turn 19 and at the moment it was Clint’s turn.

Writhing around on the floor, hands held over his chest, it was obvious that he was simulating a heart attack. Of course, Thor had no idea of this.

With a sudden boom, Thor was there on the floor next to Clint. Before anyone could react, Thor was attempting to perform CPR on him. With big strong pushes to Clints chest, it was a wonder his chest didn’t collapse, he pumped three times and then lowered his head to Clint’s chest.

At this point Clint was to winded to have the strength to fight of the less than helpful Thor, and laid there helplessly while Thor pried open his mouth and was quickly moving up from his chest.

Then the whole room moved at once as the team tries to stop him before he got there. But as Thor’s mouth connected with Clint’s the room stood still once again. A moment passed as Thor attempted to “revive” Clint. Then with a magnanimous amount of strength Clint was shocked enough to push Thor away.

“What the hell man?!” Clint screamed as he sputtered and wiped his mouth.

“I was merely attempting to save thee.” Explained Thor, whose brows where now knitted in confusion.

It was then that Clint gave another wipe at his mouth and looked up. At the ghostly shade of white and the furrow of his mouth the whole team was looking in the same direction.

It was Loki.

Immediately everyone was on guard. Bucky could see from the corner of his eye that Steve had drawn closer to Tony, his shoulders squared and fists clenched, and also that Tony had pulled out his Iron man bracelets from out of his pocket. Natasha and Clint got into fighting stances, side by side, and Bruce sank back farther into his chair, a daunting look of apprehension clear in his features.

As the team stood there, poised and ready to attack, Thor had slid in front of Loki, who wore an agonizingly amused smirk, as if mocking their strength. The only give away that Loki was even a little nervous was when his eyes met with Bruce’s and his smirk faltered.

“Please friends, Loki bears you all no ill will,” Thor began, “I brought him along in hopes of reconciliation between us all.”

“Yeah, because last time he showed up we all didn't almost die,” came a reply from Tony. From the eyes of the others Bucky could tell they all felt the same.

“I only wish to know the team who defeated me so.” As he spoke, his smirk still in place, Loki slid out from behind Thor and took two strides closer.

“If it is really too much to ask, my comrades, then we shall go, but I was hoping for a better reaction, truly.”

At the sound of disappointment in Thor’s voice the team’s resolve crumbled and they begrudgingly settled back into their collective spots, all pairs of eyes trailing after Loki as he glided towards a couch and sat, Thor sitting next to him with a happy expression at his easy win.

As the night went on and the team learned to relax in Loki’s presence, the drinks flowing around started to show as people’s faces became a deeper and deeper rouge. This, evidently, gave Steve and Tony confidence that their conjoined presence would not be missed by the two super spies, two gods, and a scientist.

Bucky ,of course, had noticed when Steve got up to go to the bathroom, having met his eyes as he went. It was also quite hard to ignore the utter joy on Tony’s features, and the blush spread across his cheeks, which thankfully could have been mistaken for alcohol to the others, but Bucky knew he hadn’t drank that much. (Steve had said that he’d had enough for a while and needed to stop drinking so much.)

As the minutes pass from when Tony had vacated his spot, undoubtedly to go meet with Steve, Bucky grew more and more anxious as the team began to take notice.  
“W’ere di Steve an’ Tony go,” slurred a very drunk Clint. “I’s been an’ hour a half al’mst since they lef for the bafroom.” At the end of the sentence Clint toppled off the arm of the couch, where he had been perched.

After the laughs died down and Nat rolled a passed out Clint onto his side, the topic switched back to the mystery of their missing teammates,and Bucky’s anxiety spiked again.

“It is most unusual for one to pee this long, is it not?” Thor asked.

“Well, why not just go and retrieve them if you are missing them so?” As Loki looked around, he raised his slender brow at the lack of an answer, or an action. “Fine, if none of you are willing, then allow me.”

Bucky’s anxiety turned into pure panic as Loki stood to go and check on their teammates. Acting fast, Bucky does the only thing his muddled brain can think to do.

Standing with surprising speed, even from him, he clasps the glass in his hand even harder as he whips it forward.

Loki’s reaction is immediate as the liquid splatters over him. Turning sharply towards Bucky, he makes an indignant face, a murderous smirk following at the look of slight horror in Bucky’s features. Eyes locked onto Bucky’s, Bucky feels icy tendrils of dread race up his spine before being replaced by the stubborn need in him to not feel afraid. That is until Loki flips his hands and glittering daggers are produced from nowhere.

“Brother no!!!” Thor screams, jumping up. He now holds a furious Loki as he struggled to break free and slice Bucky to pieces.

“Mortal, do you have any idea how expensive these garments are! And to have the audacity to throw your drink at me! You must have a death wish!” As Loki speaks he grows more and more crazed, thrashing to be freed from Thor’s grip.

Raising his fists, Bucky attempts to push the fear bubbling in his stomach down, in worry that he’d seriously messed up. But just as the rest of the Avengers were acting (finally) Steve and Tony emerge from the hallway.

At first they’re conjoined expressions are so sickeningly in love that it’s unbelievable, and really at this point unacceptable, that they hadn’t been caught by the whole team yet. Then, as they took notice of the tense situation in front of them, they burst out in immediate action.

Rocketing over the couch Steve is at Bucky’s side in a mere moment, grabbing his wrist and leading him away from the commotion as Loki’s outrage grows more at his retreating target.

When they were safely in the hallway, away from the yelling, Bucky was so focused on the knife now sticking in the far wall in the opening of the hallway that he almost missed Steve’s question.

“- the hell is that about!?” As Steve gestures toward the knife still in the wall Bucky feels his anger grow. For Steve to be yelling at him in this situation when it was obviously his and Tony’s fault was ridiculous.

“If you and Tony hadn’t been so stupid and left for thirty fucking minutes then maybe I wouldn’t have had to resort to this!” Bucky harshly whispers at Steve as not to blow Steve and Tony’s cover. What a friend he was.

“Well, what did you even do?” Steve whispers back.

“I threw my fucking drink on him Steve!” As Bucky explains he trails slightly at Steve’s new expression as he gazes out into the living room.

“Oh my god…” Steve murmures.

What was left of the living area Bucky should say. A gaping hole was now part of the ceiling and a strange mark lay burned into the floor.

“I’m gonna kill him, god or not, I will kill him…” Came a muttered response from Tony to the charred floor and ruined building. Rushing over to Tony, who is still looking with disbelief at the mess, Steve leads him gently away. As Bucky watches them leave he inwardly curses as Steve’s hand pets comforting circles into Tony’s lower back. Turning back to the group his breath catches as he notices Natasha witnessing the scene with a look of confused satisfaction. Good going guys.

For the meantime though, as he’s sure Nat won’t blab, Bucky just wants to pass out and forget the event of this night, which is exactly what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also updated this one so enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you did in fact enjoy the first chapter!! Like I said up above, I'm not sure how many chapters this'll be but I hope you'll stick around!


End file.
